These Eyes
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: BSR. Maybe a holiday is just what these two need.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera. ------------ 

My eyes have seen more in one life than most people would care to in three lifetimes. I've seen death, birth, tragedy, perseverance, triumph of the human spirit, people I thought I knew sink to all new lows, miracles and other unexplained events. I'm not a spiritual man by nature, I'm more of the thinking of if you can see it, touch it and smell it then its real and there. I'm not really one for psychology and analyzing things to death, but there are just some things in life that make you scratch your head and ask yourself aloud, "What the hell is going on?" as well as the ever popular of mine, "What the hell was I/they thinking?". I ask myself these two questions on almost a daily basis and sometimes I have the answers while other times I just drive myself cross-eyed attempting to sort out my own thoughts. This brings to mind a particular situation that a very close and personal friend of mine was involved in.

When I first met her, Sara, her spiritual light was as bright as I've ever seen in someone so young. She was on top of her game in every way and she worked harder than just about anyone I've ever met. However as her time here in Vegas grew from days to weeks to months and now years, I've seen her spark diminish. Its true that the light that burns twice as bright burns half as long; of this I'm a firm believer, and to see her light going out just pained me so much that I felt compelled to involve myself in the personal hell she was going through, lest she be lost to all of us that loved her most.

I knew she had problems and issues, hey, who doesn't? But maybe I knew to a greater degree because I'd been through some of what I saw her going through during the course of my own life and I knew the signs. She rarely, if ever slept, her diet was abysmal, she was pale and had detached herself emotionally from those around her that tried to help her. At every turn she resisted, saying that she was fine, that all was well and that it was nothing, but I knew she was covering; I'd done it myself at times. With the help of myself and others, after a while, she came around and stopped refusing assistance, thusly beginning the rest of her life, not as a horror novel, but as an inspirational guide to overcoming nearly insurmountable odds.

Bright and full of life was how I'd describe her. Bouncy and energetic would be other descriptors as well. The spark of her life could be seen simply by looking into her eyes. But that was then and this is now, and now she's in need of counsel.

I hate to just show up at her place like this but things need to change, and now. I know she's awake because I've been tailing her all the way from the lab and I arrive moments after she'd let herself into her apartment. Quickly, I exit my car and take the steps two at a time, coming to stop in front of her door. I knock, softly at first, then a bit louder after a minute or so. Finally, she opens the door and I can see why it took her so long to get the door.

Wrapped in a towel, she invites me in and tells me she's just gonna take a quick shower and then she'll be out. This is good because it affords me some time to organize my thoughts. With her in the shower I took the opportunity to do a cursory sweep of her apartment. I couldn't help it. I'm a detective, that's what I do. There are stacks of papers and magazines balanced haphazardly on the coffee table and computer desk. The sink is full of unwashed dishes and for the most part the whole apartment is in a moderate state of disarray. I clean up a bit, not really knowing where everything goes, but putting things where they seemed to belong.

I can hear the shower being turned off and within minutes she emerges from her bedroom clad in sweat pants, an oversized t-shirt and some thick socks; very comfy. As she approaches me I'm in the kitchen standing over a fresh pot of coffee and as I turn round', I hand her a steaming mug of caffeine, which she takes graciously. We move to the couch and for a moment all I can do is just sit there and look at her.

I've never really allowed myself to think of Sara as anything other than a co-worker or friend, but to see her here, right now, my mind wanders into places I'd rather it not be. She's beautiful, I remember thinking to myself. At the same time I find myself wondering why she's alone; without a partner. I know she's got issues, we all do,  
but right at this very moment I find myself wishing my arms were wrapped around her in a loving embrace I've only thought about in my dreams. I dream about her often, maybe too often, and its now that my thoughts of intervention turn into thoughts of another nature; a more personal nature.

I must have been looking at her for too long, as she simply smiles at me and asks me what I'm thinking. Not wanting to tell her that I'm thinking of ripping her clothes off and making mad, passionate love to her, I snap back to my real purpose for being there. I turn to her and summon up the courage to accomplish my mission.

"Sara," I start, "we need to talk. I'm worried about you, hon."

She looks at me with a quizzical look on her face and I know she knows what I want to say. Knowing this makes things a bit harder for me; no pun intended.

"What's to be worried about?" she asks

Without skipping a beat, I continue.

"It seems that you're a bit depressed lately. You've become really quiet and really rather withdrawn. It pains me to see you looking so unhappy. I want to help you but I don't know what I can do. Please, let me know what I can do to help you."

She continues to stare at me.

"I'm fine, Brass. There's nothing you can do. These are my problems and I've got to be the one to work them out.."

"You don't have to do it alone. There's no shame in asking or accepting help from a friend. Please, let me help you."

She sits in silence for a long moment before responding.

"I'm not happy at work. The tension, sometimes, is too much to handle. Not to mention the fact that I work with an unappeasable, emotionally stunted, middle-aged supervisor. Its like no matter how hard I try, no matter how much effort I put into my cases and job, its never enough for him to say "Good job" or "Well done". I'm tired of it, Jim. I'm sick and tired."

Seeing the truth in her statement, I sit and think for a minute. I know that Grissom will never change, he's too set in his ways. He's lived his life in his own bubble and he'll never let anyone in, he's too afraid of being hurt and/or burned. That's when it comes to me; she needs a break; a holiday. Since we've both got time, I make the suggestion.

"I've got a place in the woods near Tahoe. What say we take a break so you can recharge your batteries and I can fish."

Oddly enough she seems receptive to this suggestion and a smile presents itself on her face.

"When would this be?" she asks

"A week or two, you know forms and all."

She smiles wider.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe that's what I need is a holiday to mull things over and figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life and how I want to live it...Deal. Lets do it."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

(Change of person from that of first to observer) 

The two weeks had gone by very quickly and as Jim and Sara prepared for their holiday Jim got a call from the caretaker of his retreat in Tahoe. Listening to Jim's end of the conversation Sara could tell that something was wrong. He was sighing a lot and occasionally huffing and puffing. Finally, when he got off the cell, she asked after the matter.

"What's wrong?"

White-knuckling the steering wheel, Jim explained.

"It would appear that someone broke into my cabin. The place is trashed and it was looted. About the only things left are the bedroom stuff, the stuff in the kitchen and the furniture that was too heavy to carry. Apparently there have been several break-ins in recent months."

Jim was visibly shaken and as he began to speed out of town he continued.

"Well, I hope you're not too disappointed, but it looks as though we're going to have some clean-up duty on our hands. We need to stop at the hardware store for screening for the porch, paint supplies, clean-up stuff and things to replace what was taken. It might be a couple of trips."

His face, now a shade of beet red, Jim went on.

"I can understand if you don't want to come out. It won't be restful or luxurious as I'd hoped."

Placing her hand on his knee, Sara smiled.

"I'm in for it. No one should have to do something like this alone. Besides, I've got the time off, so why not use it doing something productive?"

Jim was touched at Sara's words and at the same time very thankful for her company. He hated the idea of being stuck out there all by himself, cleaning up some mess that some inconsiderate pricks had left behind. He made mental notes as to what he needed to pick up that day and what would need to be delivered to the cabin during their break.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Having stopped at the hardware store and picked up the necessities for that day, Jim made arrangements to have replacement windows, front and back doors and screening for the porch delivered the following morning.

Pulling down the drive Jim and Sara could see the extent of the damage done to the structure. The porch door hung off it's hinges and the screening was slashed all to hell. Pulling their bags from the boot of the car and carrying them up the steps to the front door more damage became evident. The front windows were broken and the glass closest to the doorknob was shattered and the door hung slightly open. Dropping their bags, they went inside to find papers strewn about, furniture upturned and it looked as if someone had taken a baseball bat to some of the walls. The icebox had been unplugged and the odor of spoiled food hung heavy in the air. Going from room to room, Jim became more and more furious as he realized that the next day's delivery of supplied wouldn't be nearly enough to repair the damage. So as Sara began clean-up Jim went outside and called the hardware store to order more items. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend his vacation cleaning up this mess but it couldn't be helped. By the time he'd finished his call Sara had emptied the icebox and dumped everything into garbage bags. Going out as Jim was heading in, she asked where his garbage cans were. Pointing around to the back of the house he passed her, cursing under his breath.

Shocked, Jim stood in the doorway and looked at all the cleaning Sara had done while he was on the phone. The living room looked almost habitable and the kitchen was tidied up to the point that it looked as it did the last time he was there. As she came back inside, Sara sighed and looked at Jim, a look of futility on her face. Noticing her gaze, he growled.

"Spill" he demanded

Hesitant, she sat on the couch, her head in her hands.

"Well, the hutch that you keep your cans in is virtually nonexistent." she explained

This infuriated Jim even more and as he went into the kitchen he opened the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a bottle of single malt whiskey. Not bothering for a tumbler, he drank straight from the bottle. Seeing this, Sara rushed over to him and took the bottle from him.

"Who was it that told me that there are more problems than answers in the bottom of a bottle?"

Remembering their conversation, Jim conceded and chased his alcohol with some water. He didn't drink much and to be honest the only reason he'd reached for the bottle this time was that he could either have a drink or run into the woods screaming out his anger. This time the bottle won out. Slightly ashamed, he apologized and just stood there trying to read the look on Sara's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so friggin' pissed off...I wasn't thinking"  
"That's what I'm here for. You helped me, now let me help you. Let's see what else needs doing, shall we?"

Gesturing for her to lead the way, she nodded as they passed through the living room and when they entered the bedroom they both just stood in the doorway; frozen. The bedroom had not even been touched. The bed was still made, the curtains still drawn and the chest of drawers and wardrobe had been untouched. The bathroom was the same story. Nothing was touched. Maybe the perps were interrupted before they could do any further damage, Jim thought to himself. As it was, the only things needed doing were the windows, walls, doors, locks screen door on the porch as well as the screening, and everything, save for the lock, would wait until the following morning.

Looking through one of the bags from the store, Jim pulled out two deadbolt locks and went back to the kitchen for his tool box. Sara took the back door while Jim took the front door and by the time they'd finished it was nighttime and they were both tired, dirty and hungry. Still fuming a bit, Jim insisted that Sara take the first shower while he sat on the couch with a legal pad writing down what was to be done the net door; the top priority being to ensure the integrity of the house, which meant the glass on the door and the windows. If that was all that they got don't the net day he would be satisfied.

By the time he finished his list Sara had finished her shower and changed into some shorts, a crop top and sandals. As she stood in the bedroom doorway, Jim thought she looked rather appealing. He'd promised himself that he'd be on his bet behaviour during this trip but felt his resolve slowly waning as she approached him and sat on the couch beside him. Taking the legal pad from him, she et it on the coffee table and leaned over to sniff him. Making a disapproving face, she chuckled.

"Your turn. You clean yourself up and I'll go to the store for food and stuff. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Not really. I trust you"  
"Good. I'll be back soon."

She grabbed the keys from the coffee table and the last thing she saw as she was leaving was Jim peeling his shirt off and heading into the bedroom. For that brief moment she found herself thinking les than wholesome thoughts about Jim and much to her frustration those thoughts accompanied her to the market and then back to the cabin. By the time she'd returned it was dark out and she could see that Jim had replaced the bulb on the front porch and was sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs; his feet propped up on the rail of the porch. He also had a drink in his hand which concerned Sara, but given her earlier protest to Jim's drinking...if he wanted to drown his sorrows in a glass what could she do to stop him?

As she climbed out of the car and grabbed the grocery bags Jim hopped up and helped her with them. As they approached the porch she looked at the two fingers in the glass but said nothing. Noting her gaze, Jim explained.

"I'm fine. I'm not trying to get drunk. I was just having a drink while I watched the sunset. Is that ok with you?" he asked, sincerity in his tone of voice

"As long as you know WHY you're drinking and not just drinking to drink." she replied

"Fair enough. Would you like to join me after we've set everything away"  
"Sure. But I want to eat something first. I got some sandwiches for tonight. I figured we'd actually USE the kitchen tomorrow." she replied

"Sounds good. What've we got"  
"You have roast beef with dijonnaise and provolone on wheat and I've got PB&J on wheat. I got some chips and other side stuff. You like slaw or potato salad?"

"Delicious. Here, let me help."

They both unpacked the bags and took their food onto the porch for a sunset meal which was beautiful. They ate in companionable silence and when they were done Jim cleaned up the dishes and when he came back out Sara was quite relaxed in her chair when he handed her a tumbler with some scotch. He sat down and turned to her, raising his glass in a toast.

"Here's to a better day tomorrow than today." he said

"To better days." she replied

For the next couple of hours they sat on the porch just watching the sky and the stars that were now fully out, dotting he sky like a blanket with tiny holes in it. It wasn't until around midnight that they finally went in for the night and when Sara made to pull the sleeper couch out, Jim protested. He pointed to the bedroom and grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm not a perv and I CAN keep my hands to myself"  
"Are you sure?" she asked, hesitantly

"Come on, we're both adults. Besides, I'm really tired and I'll probably be out in half an hour."

"Ok, but if you grope me I'm gonna Fed-Ex you a black eye." she said jokingly

They both disrobed and as Jim slept in his boxers Sara looked in her bag and growled.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"No sleep stuff." she replied simply

"That's cool. Here." Jim said, pulling a pair of shorts and t-shirt from the chest of drawers

Sara went into the bathroom to change and when she emerged Jim was on his side, his back to her. The shorts were a bit big on her so she had to roll the waistband a couple of times, but as for the shirt, it was perfect. It smelled like him, which she loved. She'd always loved the way he smelled, though she'd never tell him for fear of the compliment coming out the wrong way or stammering over her words. As she climbed into bed, she slid under the covers and lay on her side very nearly spooning up to Jim but without the contact. She closed her eyes and her head began to spin. Instinctively, she reached out for something to hold onto and found it in the form of Jim's waist. She moved in a bit closer and when she finally settled in, she was pressed up against his back. Within minutes she was asleep and as she began to softly snore Jim was still awake, but only just. Only just,  
enough to register Sara's touches and the feel of her against him. His last thoughts before succumbing to the sleep that had threatened to take him earlier in the evening were of Sara and how good it felt to feel her against him. Something he'd not counted on nor even really hoped for but was glad to receive it nonetheless.

Minutes later he was asleep, happily dreaming sweet dreams of his sleeping companion.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Jim woke was around 03:00hrs and it was to the sound of a rustling and clanging behind the house. He reached into his bag and pulled out a paint ball gun and headed for the kitchen window which overlooked the garbage cans. Peering out he could see raccoons having their way with the cans that had been left unprotected. He trained the barrel of the less than lethal gun on one raccoon and fired, sending it screeching and squealing into the woods. The second raccoon went off in the same fashion as the first. He didn't like the idea of injuring the animals but it was a necessary evil; having the gun. He didn't want them to get used to eating garbage from his house. The animals having been sacred off and most likely not to return that night, Jim went back to bed, leaving the gun on the kitchen counter. 

The second time Jim woke the following morning it was to the sound of a box truck delivering the materials that Jim had ordered the previous day. Jim heard it first, coming down the drive, and as he looked over at Sara she was snuggled up beside him, he on his back and she on her side with her arm draped over his stomach. She wasn't softly snoring anymore. Right now he was wheezing a little bit. He was so adorable, Jim thought to himself, he hated the thought of waking her up. He carefully slid out from under her grasp and put on a t-shirt, heading for the front porch to sign for the supplies.

There were several sheets of drywall, the replacement windows, more screening and other home repair items. When he had received everything he signed the clip board and the driver left, leaving Jim to decide what to do first. It was still early, yet, so he decided to climb back into bed for a bit and keep Sara company until she woke. When he got back to the bedroom she had shifted to her stomach and did his best to get back into bed without disturbing her. He removed his shirt and lay on his back for a moment before she scooted a bit closer and flung her right arm across his abdomen again. The position was fairly comfortable and within about half an hour he was back asleep.

The third time he woke it was to the feeling of Sara running her fingers through his chest hair. It tickled a bit and a he looked down at her he could see that her eye were closed but her breathing pattern had changed. It sounded like she was awake but just didn't have her eyes open. That was cool with Jim, as he'd much rather stay in bed with a beautiful woman than rebuild his house. After a few minutes he reached his arm out and trailed light touches up and down Sara's spine, eliciting a squirmy series of motions, forcing her eyes open. Looking up at him as he looked down at her, she just gave a sleepy smile and stretched her stiff limbs while still cuddling up to Jim.

"You're a very comfy sleeping companion. Has anyone ever told you that?" she said sleepily

"You're not so bad, yourself. I'd forgotten how nice it feels to share a bed with someone."

Shifting a bit, she rolled onto her back and yawned.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked

"Not long. I woke up earlier when the truck came but came right back to bed. You"  
"Maybe half an hour or so."

A bit more awake now, Sara sat up in bed and let out another yawn.

"Well, I suppose we should get cracking, eh? Lots to do and little time to do it in."

Without missing a beat, Jim replied.

"We've got lots of time. We've got just under two weeks. However, I DO want to at least get the windows done today. All we've got to do is pull the old ones out, stick the new ones in, secure them and seal them. If that's all we get done today, then I'll be happy."

"Sounds like a plan." Sara said sleepily

"Do you know anything about carpentry?" Jim asked

"Not as such, but I'm a quick study. Just show me once and I can usually do it"  
"Good. Let's eat and then we can tackle the windows."

Jim climbed out of bed and dressed in shorts and t-shirt, same as Sara. They didn't eat, though. They set out straight to work and by late afternoon all of the windows had been replaced and Jim and Sara were famished, not having eaten all day.

Inside they took showers and when they'd finished and dressed they drove into town for supper. They decided on a little Mom and Pop type diner and Jim, being hungry beyond all description ordered a large steak with baked potato and slaw while Sara ordered a large salad with a side bowl of Minestrone soup. They ate as if they hadn't eaten in days and when they were done they returned to the cabin just in time to watch the sun set.

Seated on the front porch, drinks in hand, they relaxed at the light left the sky to be replaced by a bright moon and millions of stars. They had a bit more to drink than they had the previous night and both of them being buzzed, they went for a walk in the woods and down to the lake. At one point Sara stumbled over a tree root and reached out for Jim's hand and grabbed it hard, nearly bringing him down with her. Once she regained her footing she was a bit surprised when Jim kept hold of her hand, squeezing it periodically. By the time they reached the bank of the lake they found a downed tree to sit on and sat amicably in silence for a few moments. Their heads full of drink, their inhibitions were more or less gone as Jim began to speak. All day he'd been wondering about the physical contact the previous night in bed and wanted to address it, but up till this point the was thinking about how he wanted to broach the subject, but now he was feeling bold and just came right out with it.

"Sara, about last night..." he started

"Last night was great. You're a very comfy companion." she joked

Almost as though he hadn't heard her words, he continued.

"I just wanted to thank you. Its been a while since someone's reached out and held me."

Seeing the look in his eyes and acting on her suppressed emotions, Sara placed her hand on his cheek and gave a hint of a smile.

"Jim..." she began

"Yeah?" he interjected

"Can I kiss you?"

Stunned by her question, Jim wasn't quite sure how to respond. Thinking to himself, he'd wanted kiss her for the longest time but never thought he'd be able to. But now he was being given an opportunity and he was going to take it; alcohol or no. He reached out and rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he leaned in and that's when their lips touched. It was slight at first but quickly grew into a passionate frenzy of dueling tongues and quickly moving hands. His hands rubbing up and down her back and her hands cupping his face, they sat there on the tree for what seemed forever, sharing that little bit of themselves with each other.

In her mind, Sara wanted to tear Jim's clothes from him and make mad passionate love to him right there on the bank, but there was a part of her that screamed "NOT HERE". As for Jim, he was thinking the same thing as his hands ran up under her shirt to feel her skin on his hands. As their kissing became even more intense, he moved his hands to her front and cupped a breast in his hand, squeezing with a certain amount of pressure that made her moan into his mouth. In a brief moment of clarity, Jim stood up and took her by the hand again, leading them away from the water.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

There was no protest as Sara got up and followed Jim through the woods and back to the cabin. By the time they made it back to the porch they were kissing and stumbling their way up the stairs and into the living area. Slamming the door behind him, Jim's mind was full of ideas about what he wanted to do to her and as she stood before him, Sara slowly removed her shirt and began to unbutton his shorts. Damn, she moves fast, he thought to himself. He made to undo her shorts but his hands were slapped away as a glint of mischievousness shone in her eyes.

"This is all about you." she said as she continued to undress him

Within seconds he was completely divested of his clothing and standing in the middle of the room in just his shorts, watching as Sara slowly finished undressing. Looking from the couch to the bedroom, Sara's eyes asked "where"? Not having taken his eyes off her for even a second, Jim looked to the bedroom and Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him about the face, neck and shoulders, giving little nibbles here and there. She backed him into the bedroom and as the back of his knees met with the mattress he collapsed backward and landed on his back with Sara kissing a trail from his feet up his thighs and lightly running her mouth over his growing manhood, eliciting a deep moan from him. When she came to straddle his midsection, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked huskily

By this point Jim had sobered up somewhat and was beginning to have second thoughts. He was beginning to think he was taking advantage of her in her inebriated state, but then again, he WAS the one on his back. Looking up into her eyes, he licked his lips and sighed, expecting the worst form his upcoming question.

"Are you still drunk? Because if you are, then we can't do this. I want you, but not like this; not if you're drunk."

Smiling, she replied.

"I'm as sober as I am at work. Alcohol is no longer a factor. So, again I ask, what would you like me to do?"

His mind now swimming with the possibilities...there was so much he wanted, but settled on the obvious response.

"Whatever you want is what I want".


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Jim and Sara were having frenzied sex the likes of which neither had had in quite some time. They started slow and sweet but that soon turned to bedclothes being thrown in every which direction. Sara grabbed hold of the wrought iron head end of the bed frame as her life depended on it. Jim plunged his throbbing manhood inside her with a depth and quickness that all but made her scream his name as she climaxed. Thinking it a bit unfair that she had got her "cookies" and Jim hadn't, they quickly switched places and now he was the one holding on for dear life as she took him into her mouth and trailed her tongue along the shaft of Jim's major organ. Her movements started slow and rhythmically, but looking up at him and taking cues from his body language and moans, she quickened her pace until he screamed out her name as he came. A few good bobs later and Sara crawled up the length of the bed and came to lay beside him, her left arm resting across his abdomen and her head on his shoulder. They lay in bed for a while before Jim sat up in bed, his back to her and his head in his hands. Looking over at him, Sara could tell that something was wrong. Scooting up behind him and wrapping her arms around his stomach, she sighed. Placing his hand on hers, he squeezed slightly. 

"What've we done?" he asked in a general sort of way

Thinking for a moment, Sara had her answer.

"We acted on long denied wants and desires. Were we wrong?" she replied

"I'm just still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. I mean, It was great; phenomenal even. But what do we do now?  
What about work? What happens when we get back to Vegas?" he replied thoughtfully

Slipping into his castoff shirt from the floor from the night before, she sat beside him and took his hand.

"We'll tackle that when it happens. Besides, who's to say anything bad will come of this? Its all in how you choose to look at the situation." she said, moving to kneel in front of him gesturing with her hands. "In one hand, we've relieved sexual tension that's been building for God knows how long, and in the other hand I think this holiday will bring us closer, physically, emotionally and otherwise. The way I see it we've got a win/win situation. Why? Do you regret what just happened?"

"I don't regret anything. I'm just still trying to assimilate all of this. It all just happened so fast is all." he explained

"Because if you regret what happened then we can just put it behind us and carry on like it never happened." Sara interjected

"No, No! I DON'T regret anything. Hell, if I had more energy, I'd suggest another go……..but as for now, let's just get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow." he asserted

"And if you're a good boy there'll be a big prize in your Cracker Jack box." she said jokingly

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All through the night Jim and Sara cat-napped between sexual encounters. For Jim, being with Sara , he felt like she'd taken twenty years off his life. He felt like she breathed new life into him and as for Sara, she was fulfilling some of her deepest, most hidden fantasies that she'd had almost since she'd come to Vegas and gotten to know Jim for the man he really was. When she first came to Vegas she heard all sorts of horror stories about the bitterness of Jim Brass, but, in a way, she had made it her mission to disprove those stories, and BOY HOWDY! Did she ever? He was actually one of the kindest men she'd ever met; that is once she'd gotten to know him.

That morning Jim woke Sara with a fresh cup of coffee and blueberry muffin he'd baked that morning. As he presented her with her morning nourishment he thought to himself, what a special woman she was. He also wondered what took him so long to strike things up with her. After all, to the best of his recollection she'd shown an immediate interest in him since she'd arrived in Vegas. That was almost seven years ago. Thinking back, if he were honest with himself, he'd wondered what such a young woman would want with an old man like him, but he was pleasingly proven wrong on this little excursion of theirs. She was definitely interested in him and he in her.

He had had some misgivings about bringing her out to his little getaway, wondering how they'd get on for two weeks, but as things were going now, he didn't see any problems popping up that would put a stopper in their already well going holiday.

They didn't bother to shower that morning as they'd most certainly work up quite a sweat during the day while Jim worked inside on the plasterboard and Sara worked on the screens on the front porch. Around noon, they broke for a light lunch and then went back to work. This time they were on the roof replacing the shingles. Jim had pulled them all up and laid down the lines as Sara worked her way from the bottom up nailing the shingles down. By the time they had finished it was just around sundown and they went inside for a shower. Standing under the spray of hot water that helped to relax some of her sore muscles, she called out for Jim. Opening the bathroom door, she handed him a bar of soap and asked him to get her back. Soaping her up and down gave Jim a case of wood that 84 Lumber would be impressed by. Noticing this, Sara got a glint in her eyes as she invited Jim in with her. Wasting no time, he quickly divested himself of all his clothes and hopped in with her. He stepped under the spray and as Sara soaped him up he turned to face her, capturing her face in his hands and laying on her with such force that he backed her up against the wall of the shower stall. Hands slippery from the soap, they roamed all over each others bodies, groping and grabbing at each other Jim and Sara had some of the best shower sex that either of them had ever had. When they'd finished they dried each other off and dressed in lightweight clothing.

"I think that after all the work we got done today we should do things up." Jim said

"What does that mean?" she asked

"There's an oyster bar down the shore. You like seafood?……….oh, shit, you're a vegetarian. Can you eat seafood?"

"As a rule I don't usually, but I think I could make an exception."

They walked along the shoreline holding hands and stopping occasionally to give each other a kiss and when they made it to the restaurant they took a table outside so they could watch the sunset and the stars coming out. Over some white wine and raw oysters, Jim and Sara had a heart to heart.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Jim started

"Fire away"  
"Other than the obvious, is there anyone special in your life"  
"The obvious is no longer a factor. He's inaccessible on so many different levels. He's old news."

"That having been said, how bout' you and I have a go at things. We work well together, and Lord knows we play well together"  
Jim suggested

"You know, I was going to ask you the very same questions. Just not put to the same words"  
"I'm glad to hear it. Being purely unselfish, here, I've had my eye on you for quite some time, now. I was so angry during that whole Hank fiasco and to see you battle with Gil everyday broke my heart. Every time you'd storm out of his office I wanted to go in there and throttle him."

"Yeah, I wanted to throttle him, too. Maybe take him out back, behind the vehicle bay, and smack him around a little bit"  
she said jokingly

"I had a little something more severe in mind, but that works, too." Jim replied

They spent the rest of their time talking about how they'd handle things when they got back to Vegas and when they were done Jim paid the bill and they walked, hand in hand, back to his place. By that time they were both quite tired, so they just stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed, wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Jim and Sara slept fairly well until around 03:00hrs when Jim woke to the sound of trash can lids rattling. He stealthily climbed out of bed and slipped into his cast off boxers and went to the kitchen and snatched his paintball gun from under the sink. Opening the kitchen window just enough to target the cans, he aimed his weapon and fired several shots. He hit one raccoon in the side, leaving a bright green paint splotch and another raccoon right in the head, leaving another bright green splatter that turned it's face green. He watched in silent triumph as the animals scurried back into the woods screeching and growling as they ran. 

With a muffled chuckle, he placed the gun back under the sink and returned to bed. By this time Sara had rolled over so that she lay on her front and as Jim climbed back into bed she draped her arm across his abdomen and mumbled something incoherently. Jim laced his fingers behind his head and slowly drifted back to sleep. It wasn't until right around sun up that he woke again and this time he put his boxers and t-shirt back on and made some coffee. While the coffee was brewing Jim surveyed the fridge and cabinets for something he could turn into a palatable breakfast. Not finding anything of real substance, he dressed himself and left a note for Sara; taping it to the coffee maker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was around 07:00hrs when Sara woke to an empty bed and as she climbed out of bed and slipped into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of Jim's boxers. She wandered into the kitchen to find the note on the coffee maker.

"Sar, went for food. Be back soon. Hugs, Jim."

She smiled and poured herself a mug and went outside and walked down towards the water, slowly sipping her brew. It was beautiful. The sun was still coming up and she could see the reflection on the surface of the lake; the slight ripples distorting the reflection only barely. She found a nice log to sit on and watched the lake as she continued to drink her morning infusion of caffeine. It was about an hour later when she finished her coffee and made her way back to the cabin.

As she was heading back she saw Jim pulling up and helped him with the groceries.

In the kitchen, Jim was unloading the bags when Sara shooed him from the kitchen.

"Go take a shower and I'll make breakfast." she said, playfully slapping his butt

Jim turned round' and gave a fake pout as he shuffled to the bathroom. Stripping down to nothing he climbed into the shower he let the warm spray cover his entire body and as he stood there he thought about the past couple of days between he and Sara and the events that had transpired. Its not that he was having second thoughts; quite the contrary. It was true that he had had his eye on Sara almost since she came to Vegas. He watched as she through her emotional ordeals with Grissom and then the Hank fiasco which was followed by more tribulations with Grissom. There were so many times he wanted to ask her out, but out of respect for Grissom he held back until he had heard Sara and Gil having a shouting match in his office. It was then that he decided to express an interest in her instead of keeping a safe distance like he had been doing. That day he saw Sara storm out of Grissom's office and head to the locker room for her belongings. He caught her just as she was exiting the building and asked her if she'd like to join him for a meal; to which she'd accepted.

They sat at an outdoor cafe and had their meal while talking about hobbies, the job and after hours life. As it turned out they had a lot in common. They both loved the outdoors, outdoor activities, educational cable television and had a passion for Scrabble. When they were done they walked back to the lab and from that time to this they started spending more and more time together; culminating in this holiday that they were on.

When he had finished his shower he dressed in shorts, tank top and a sort of Hula shirt that he left unbuttoned. He knew that Sara liked his chest hair and decided to let her see some of it. In the kitchen Sara was making a wonderful combination of scrambled eggs with bell peppers and sautИed mushrooms in garlic and butter. Jim took over and sent Sara packing to take her own shower. While in the shower she did some of the same thinking that Jim had done and realized how lucky she was. She had finally found a man that was in touch with himself, emotionally available, kind and generous. When she had first come to Vegas she had been amused by this sarcastic little man, but only recently realized her feelings for him were far beyond the realm of the working environment. She had dreams about him that were, to say the least, unwholesome and then when she'd go into work she'd try to push the memories of said dreams from her head so she could do her job without distraction.

Dressing after her shower, Sara sauntered into the kitchen to find two place settings on the dining room table. Jim pulled out a chair for Sara as she sat down and then took a seat, himself. They ate their breakfast and when they were done they both did the dishes and went outside to determine what else needed doing to the house. Looking from each other and to the house they both nodded their heads and decided that nothing else needed to be done to the outside of the house and very little needed doing inside. They settled on a quiet night on the couch watching the tellie. After flipping through some of the channels they found something on the History channel about Egyptian mythology. They snuggled up in each others arms and watched for a few hours and when they got tired they retired to the bedroom. Neither of them really had sex in mind, but hey, things happen. Before they knew it they were kissing, caressing and undressing.

Under the sheets they moved more slowly this time; taking their time to explore each other's bodies and discover their ticklish spots and such. They spent more time simply "touching" than actually having relations. When it came time for more intimate contact they took their time again and moved nice and slow. There was no need to rush things tonight. They would just take it slow and when each of them had achieved their climax Jim looked over at Sara and smiled.

"Now, wasn't that more fun and fulfilling than frenzied fumbling and frantic sex? Doesn't it mean more to make love than to just give in to the throes of passion? Personally, I enjoyed this more than last night. Tonight was more about exploration and learning than it was about '"getting it out of our systems". Don't you agree?" he asked thoughtfully

Looking over at Jim, Sara smiled and agreed with him 100. She had no idea how deep Jim could really be. She was used to his sarcasm and wit, but had no clue as to how prophetic he could be.

"At least that's how I feel." he said

They lay there in bed for several moments before Jim placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her stomach a little squeeze as he yawned. They turned on their sides and Jim planted a light kiss on the nape of her neck and sighed.

"Let's go to sleep." he said, squeezing again

Jim fell asleep first while Sara lay awake thinking about that night and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. After about an hour and a half she carefully slid out of bed and crept into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her so as not to wake him from the volume on the tellie. She curled up on the couch and covered herself with the fleece throw from the back of the couch. She found a Strongman competition on OLN and kept the volume low. She watched for about an hour until she fell asleep.

Jim woke around 04:00hrs to the feel of an empty bed and wondered where Sara was. He slipped into his boxers and opened the bedroom door to see the tellie on and Sara asleep on the couch. She was drooling and wheezing softly. He stood beside the couch and looked down at her and thought to himself how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He watched her for a few more minutes before covering her up again and returning to the bedroom where he climbed back into bed.

Sara woke in the early hours of the morning and decided to put on a fresh pot of coffee and then took her mug through the woods down to the lake to sit on the log and watch the water and eventual sunrise. She neglected to leave a note and when Jim woke to find the house empty he became a bit worried. He knew that she wasn't familiar with the terrain and surrounding woodland, so he quickly dressed and went in search of her; but not before grabbing a mug of coffee to take with him.

He went in search of Sara and figured she'd be by the lake, so that's where he headed. When he found her she was seated on the shore, leaning back against the log, asleep. He sat on the log and watched her for a few moments before gently waking her up. He gently rubbed her cheek and watched as she slowly became conscious. Her eyes full of sleep and kind of on the glossy side, she looked around and when her focus settled on Jim she gave a sleepy smile. Jim helped her to stand and brushed the sand from her backside while she looked down at her watch. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten since she had nodded off.

Back at the cabin she and Jim took a communal shower and dressed in relative silence. They were both getting a little stir crazy, only having been there for several days, so they decided to cut the trip short and head back to Vegas and spend the remainder of their vacation time at Jim's place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pulling into Jim's drive, they theorized about how they could stay below the radar for the next ten days. It was decided that they would try to get back to their sleeping schedule within the next few days so that when the rest of the team were on cases they could be free to move about the city without much fear of being seen.

As they went inside and unpacked their belongings, Jim showed Sara to the guest room in the event that she didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed in his house. To this, Sara just scoffed and told him that she was comfortable sharing his bed if he was comfortable. In the end the guest room was just used for Sara to store her things while she and Jim shared a very comfortable bed together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On his way home from the lab, as always, Grissom drove past Jim's house and noted that his car was back in the drive. He wanted to stop and knock on the door, but he was tired and decided to give it a miss. Maybe he'd give a call later in the day, he thought to himself as he passed by.

Inside the house Jim and Sara were sitting on the couch and as Jim heard an engine slow, he got up and peeled the curtains back just enough to see Grissom drive off. Returning to the couch, Jim told Sara that he'd just seen Grissom drive by and that their secret return was no longer a secret. Sara suggested they stay at her apartment because it was in the opposite direction of Grissom's flat.

"I'm not going to play hide and seek. We still have ten days of vacation and what does it matter where we spend it? We could be here or we could be at the lake. What's that got to do with the price of eggs?" he protested

"I'm fine with whatever you decide. It makes no difference to me. I've got enough clothing here so I don't need to go home at any point. We shouldn't have to hide; you're right."

On one particular evening Jim and Sara decided to go out for supper instead of eating at home. They climbed out of their comfy clothes and into something slightly less comfy and left for a nice little Salvadoran place that Jim knew of.

The place was dimly lit, but only for atmosphere. As they looked over their menus, the pitcher of Margaritas that they had ordered came. Jim ordered some chicken and rice dish with melted cheese while Sara settled on some black beans and rice. As the evening progressed they ate their meals and ordered another pitcher of Margaritas. By the time it was time to leave they were both beyond the ability to drive, so they hailed a cab to drive them home. They would pick up the car in the morning or afternoon, depending on when they woke.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The harsh light of the morning sun invaded the bedroom like some sort of peeping tom with a halogen flashlight. Jim was facing the window and as soon as he felt the harsh light on his lids he slowly climbed out of bed and took a blanket from the wardrobe and threw it over the curtain rod to darken the room. As he settled back into bed, Sara rolled over and placed her hand just below his stomach, just above his now growing manhood. He could feel it growing and as he became fully erect her hand swept across his organ. He rolled onto his side and planted a kiss on her soft lips and then pulled back just in time to see her eyes flutter open. Half full of sleep, her eyes tried to focus on Jim's eyes and after a few seconds she saw his winning smile. She'd always loved his teeth and loved his smile even more. It was all in his wonderfully thin lips and his teeth; his canines in particular. She could go on forever about the physical attributes of Jim Brass that she loved, but that would take the better part of a lifetime.

As for Jim, he loved her spirit as much as her mind. Her body didn't even factor into things as far as he was concerned. In his mind it didn't matter what the person looked like as long as they had an acute mind and a good heart, and Sara had those in spades. She wasn't afraid to show her feelings which was good; it showed that she didn't bottle things up like Grissom. He'd always stuff things down until they festered and became so rotten that he just exploded; but not in the usual way. A Grissom explosion was near complete silence while he holed up in his office with the door closed, the blinds drawn and lights out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That morning they took their time in getting up. There was no need to rush as they were still on vacation for the next eight or nine days. They lay in bed, cuddled up with each other and even though they weren't really asleep they just lay there. Several hours later Jim's cell phone went off and he picked it up but didn't answer it. He could tell by the caller ID window that it was Grissom and since he was still on vacation he felt no need to answer it. Jim could tell that it was on the late side when he looked at the clock and it read 16:00hrs. Damn, it was late, he thought to himself.

Nearly two hours later there was a knock on the door and Jim climbed out of his nice warm bed and shuffled down the hall to the front door. Through the rippled glass he could tell that it was Grissom, simply by looking at his outline. Jim made as little noise as possible as he crept back into the bedroom and slid back under the covers with Sara who was beginning to wake.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks and their vacation being over, Jim and Sara returned to work. They both had agreed to keep their relationship as private as they could so as not to arouse suspicion. Sara was spending more and more time at Jim▓s house and they were even talking about her moving in with him. This made sense because of the amount of time they spent together during work hours and away from work. Jim put it to her this way,

⌠You spend more time here than you do at your place. You won▓t have the astronomical rent that you pay for your flat and there▓s more than enough room at my place. You don▓t need to pay rent here because this house is mine in name and deed. All I ask is that you help out around the place and the occasional donation for food, utilities and such.■

This made complete sense to Sara and she agreed to Jim▓s terms. All she needed to do was give the thirty days notice of her moving out to the rental office. In the mean time she▓d slowly begin moving her stuff from her place to Jim▓s. In her eyes,  
they▓d known each other long enough to know the other person▓s likes, dislikes and which buttons not to push; so to speak.  
Everything that she didn▓t need from her place she sold at a yard sale that several of the team members showed up at. Greg bought her wrought iron bed frame and collection of lava lamps while Nick bought some knickknacks and her tellie and entertainment centre.

When the day was done she▓d sold just about everything, save for her collection of geodes that ranged in size from that of a Twinkie to that of a loaf of home baked bread. As she wrapped them up in newspaper and put them in a cardboard box she saw Grissom pull up and exit his vehicle. He walked right up to Sara and grinned.

⌠Having a fire sale, are we?■ he asked ⌠Not as such, no. I▓m just moving out and wanted to get rid of some stuff.■ she explained

Looking at the box she was still loading, he smiled.

⌠No one went for the geodes, huh?■ ⌠Nah. But I think I know where to put them.■

He watched as she continued to load the box and when she was done she folded it closed and placed it in the back seat of her car. She closed the door and went back upstairs to see if she▓d left anything behind. Grissom followed her and in the doorway to her apartment he leaned against the jamb with his arms crossed at his chest. She went from room to room to make sure there was nothing left and when she was done she locked up and gave the key to the rental office. Back at her car Grissom was waiting for her.

⌠Need any help moving in?■ he asked ⌠No thanks. I got it. I▓ve been moving in for the last month or so, so there▓s nothing but this box, here.■ she explained

That little discussion over, she climbed into her car and left her old flat for her new home with Jim. On the way over to his place she noticed that Grissom was tailing her, so she drove around in circles for a bit and when she saw that he was no longer following her she went to Jim▓s place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been a month since Sara moved in with Jim and to tell the truth she wasn▓t feeling all that hot. She▓d been sick the past few mornings and she couldn▓t remember the last date she had her period. So, one day after work she stopped at the pharmacy and picked up a couple of pregnancy tests. On the one hand she would be glad to have a child, but on the other hand she wasn▓t totally confidant in her parenting skills. It was kind of odd; she didn▓t really like children, but she was good with them. Jim, on the other hand, was great with kids. He had a way of connecting with them on their level.

When she got home she went straight to the bathroom and took one of the tests. While waiting for the results she went downstairs to do the laundry, leaving the test sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink. She didn▓t hear Jim come in and when she came up to fold the laundry Jim came out of the bathroom holding the test in his hand. Seeing this, Sara▓s eyes got wide with a combination of fear and anxiety. Looking at her, he smiled.

⌠Your three minutes are up, Mommy.■ he said with a glint in his eye

At hearing these words Sara passed out and landed on the flat of her back on the living room floor. Rushing to her side, Jim tried to rouse her and after a few good shakes and a much regretted slap to the face she finally came round▓. Looking up into Jim▓s beautiful blue eyes, she gave a sort of half-smile and tried to get to her feet. Jim took her arm and helped her up,  
guiding her to the couch so that she could sit down. He went into the kitchen and took the Brita pitcher from the fridge and poured Sara a glass of water. She drank it slowly and set it on the coffee table. In her heart she was scared because she didn▓t know how Jim would react to the news. Would he be glad? Would he be angry? Would he be silent and resentful? These were all questions that were running through her head right at that moment. However, to see the look in his eyes, he seemed to be glad, as he was still smiling. She felt as though she should say something.

⌠I▓m so sorry, Jim. I never meant for this to happen. I thought we were being careful. I thought I was being careful.■ she said, her eyes beginning to tear up

He turned to her and smiled again.

⌠Hey, things happen. Truth be told, I▓ve always wanted another child. You know, a chance to do things right this time. Now I▓m in a better position to care for a child. But you don▓t sound so happy. I know you▓re not good with kids, but I think that▓ll change when you hold your own child in your arms for the first time. Mother is God, in a child▓s eyes. I think you▓ll do a fantastic job as a mother. Or don▓t you want a child?■ he asked

She sat for a few moments in total silence before speaking.

⌠I▓m scared, Jim. What do we do? Its going to be kind of hard to hide this sort of thing from everyone. And the questions; how do I answer them?■ she rattled off

Taking her hand in his, he stroked the back of it with his free hand.

⌠We▓ll get through this together. This child will be the best of us. It▓ll have your smarts, my strength of conviction and most of all, it▓ll be given all the love we can give. Don▓t worry, I▓ll be with you all the way and when the time comes to answer questions we▓ll do it together. Personally, I think everyone▓ll be happy for us.■ Jim said, reassuringly

Sara wasn▓t so sure of what Jim was saying. I mean, how do you hide a pregnancy much less the father of said child from a building full of people that are trained to investigate all kinds of situations. It would only be a matter of time before it was figured out that Sara▓s baby was fathered by Jim. How long could they keep it a secret? The pregnancy; not that long. But the father could be more easily concealed for a longer period of time; indefinitely, if need be. Sara wasn▓t concerned so much about herself, but more for Jim, as he could lose his job if anyone found out that he was the father of her child. Interagency dating/relationships were highly frowned upon and Jim, being in a position of authority over Sara, could most certainly be fired, and what would he do then? If anyone found out and he did lose his job what occupation turn to then? He▓d spent the better part of his life as an officer of the law and knew pretty much nothing else outside the world of policing. Sara decided that he had to be kept as far from suspicion as possible. When Sara voiced her concerns for him and his job, he simply gave a dismissing wave of his hand and scoffed.

⌠Don▓t worry about me. Everything▓ll be fine. If push comes to shove and I end up losing my job I can always find another;  
maybe in another county or I could change jobs altogether. As a former CSI, I could become a private investigator. And believe me, in Vegas there▓s plenty to investigate. I▓ll be fine. Don▓t worry.■ he said, reassuringly

They talked about things for a bit longer before going to bed. They both stripped clean and climbed into bed and were asleep fairly quickly. As they slept, they held onto each other for dear life. Both Jim and Sara decided that their current situation warranted some cuddle up sleeping.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the alarm went off Jim was the first to wake and turn it off. They had several hours before they had to be in, so he let Sara sleep a bit longer and would wake her in an hour or so. In the mean time he▓d make some coffee, do some cleaning and pack food for the evening shift. He was careful not to put anything with meat or meat byproducts in it for Sara▓s nosh. He cut up some carrots and celery sticks. Some cheese slices of varying types and a hummus and alfalfa sprout sandwich, all to be washed down with a litre of peach seltzer water. He showered, shaved and dressed, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible.  
When it came time to wake Sara, he carefully sat on the bedside and gently shook her awake. As she slowly woke, her eyes fluttered open and they were staring right into Jim▓s big, baby blues.

⌠Come on, hon. Time to get up. Time to catch the bad guys and smack em▓ around a little.■

She gave a little chuckle and sat up in bed. Her head was spinning and her stomach was turning. She flew out of bed and made a bee-line for the bathroom where she worshipped at the altar of the porcelain God for several minutes. By this time Jim was used to this and made a clear path between himself and Sara▓s destination. After vomiting she took a shower and Jim set out some clothes for her to wear in to work. This was not uncommon for Jim to pick out Sara▓s clothes because sometimes she couldn▓t make up her mind what she wanted to wear, but Jim always picked out nice combinations for her to wear. Hey, it was one less thing for her to worry about, right?

When she was done showering she came into the bedroom and smiled when she saw that Jim had picked out her clothing; he had good taste when it applied to dressing. She loved his suits and she loved it even more when he dressed casual in a nice pair of khakis and polo shirt. There was just something about the way he dressed that made her want to rip his clothes from him and ravage his body. It was even better when he wore his cologne; Drakkar. She LOVED it. Even though it oftentimes made her crazy with lusty and unwholesome thoughts; she loved him. It wasn▓t just because of the way he dressed or smelled, but it was also the way he carried himself and his voice. Oh, his voice; she could listen to him all day. Hell, she▓d settle for hearing him reading the morning paper. To her, his voice was like a greeting card in auditory ink. It was deep and very masculine; never high pitched and whiny like Grissom▓s could be at times.

There was a time not long ago when she would have given the world to be with Grissom in the way she was with Jim, but that time had passed and she had moved on with her life. He was never going to change. He was always going to be emotionally unavailable, distant and emotionally stunted. She had a thing for older men and both Grissom and Jim were quite older than she was, but the thing with Jim was that he was there for her. He saw her when she was invisible. He made her want to live life to it▓s fullest, whereas Grissom was like some ominous looking rain cloud that hung over her head, constantly threatening to open up and bring down a torrential downpour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone had come back to the lab from their current scene and before processing their evidence the team met in the break room and ate together. Sara tried to eat her supper but at the smell of it she jumped up from her seat and ran to the ladies room and locked herself in one of the stalls. The sound of her retching could be heard from down the hall and all the way from the break room. Catherine got up and went to her side and arrived in the restroom just as Sara was rinsing her mouth out. She was sweating profusely and Catherine grabbed up some paper towels and handed them to her. Taking them, she braced herself on the edge of the sink and tried to steady herself.

⌠Are you alright, Sara? I mean, cause▓ you don▓t look so good. Maybe you should take the rest of the shift off.■ she suggested

⌠I think I▓ll do that.■ she replied simply ⌠I▓ll tell Grissom.■ Catherine said

Sara stepped into the locker room and took her jacket and backpack and left for the lot. On her way out she passed Grissom in the hall and he enquired as to why she was leaving. She explained that she wasn▓t feeling well. She was on the pale side and looked like she was going to puke right there where she stood. Grissom saw the sweat beading from her brow and offered to give her a ride home, as she looked in no fit state to drive. She assured him that she▓d be fine and rushed past him and outside to her car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at hers and Jim▓s place she had just arrived when her cell went off. Not quite feeling so ill, she answered it.

⌠Sidle. Oh, I▓m not feeling too well. I threw up at the lab. I figured I▓d come home and lay down; maybe take some Alka-Seltzer. No, that▓s ok. I▓m fine. You stay at work and I▓ll be here. No sense in both of us missing work.■ she explained

Jim was not placated by Sara▓s explanation and as soon as he got off the phone with her he clocked out and came home. As he opened the front door he could hear Sara on the couch sleeping. A bucket on the floor beside her as well as a glass of water.  
She was pale and still sweating as Jim approached her. He knelt down and looked at her some more. The bucket was empty and the glass full. He wondered why she was on the couch and figured that she didn▓t want to mess the bed if the urge to purge took her over; the living room was safer, at least the floors were hard wood and easily cleaned up should something unfortunate happen.

He didn▓t dare wake her, but just left her to sleep. He covered her up and went into his office to go over some of the case files that he▓d brought home with him. He closed the office door and sat at his desk and did a bit of free form writing for a little while. The form; how much he loved Sara and a possible marriage proposal. 


End file.
